Under the Same Starry Sky
by Parisa01
Summary: "If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky." 3 girls fall in love with beautiful men in their unique ways. Each have to go through their own obstacles in order to find out who and what they love, in order to be happy. But will they be able to do it? Will they be strong and courageous to overcome those obstacles? ReinerXOC, LeviXOC and ErwinXOC


I do not own any characters but my own! Hope you guys love this AU!

* * *

 **Under the Same Starry Sky**

**Chapter 1: Where she belongs**

It was Serafina Ackerman's first day at Rose High School. Last month, she had gotten kicked out of boarding school for picking up too many fights with snobby girls. She was now going to attend the same school her older brother, so that he could keep an eye on her. The 17-year-old lived with her brother Levi and uncle Kenny now, which she preferred rather than staying at a boarding school, where she got picked on and was served disgusting food.

Serafina stood in front of her mirror and dresser. She had just gotten changed her uniform which consisted of a white short sleeved shirt, a blue sailor collar, red seifuku scarf, a blue pleated skirt up to her mid-thigh, black knee high socks and black shoes. She had also wore all of her piercings in; her numerous piercings on her ears, 2 ear lobe piercings on one, 3 helix piercings on her left ear and another on the other and her nose ring too. Serafina remembered how her Uncle and brother went crazy over her piercings. The girl wore some rosy lipstick, curled her lashes and wore mascara.

She stared at herself in the mirror and smiled; no one could tell that she was related to Levi; save from the blue eyes. Serafina had fair skin, rosy full lips, a lightly freckled button nose and almond shaped blue eyes. Her hair was straight, layered and brown, and it was up to her waist. She had choppy bangs which her brother would always annoy her about. Her body attracted so many boys; it was well developed, curvy and well-toned since she always worked out. Sera's height was what she admired; she was 6ft and it was funny because she would always tell everyone she knew she had a little brother; because he was little. The young woman's blue eyes lowered and she frowned a little; at times, she wished she looked like Levi. Not like a boy, but because he got all his features from their beautiful mother. She got most of her features from the father she despised of.

Sera picked up her backpack and exited her room. She slid down the stairs but then fell on her butt when she got to the bottom. It was something that had always happened whenever she did that. She was a very clumsy girl, no matter what she did. Her uncle and brother heard her fall from the kitchen, but didn't say anything because it was normal.

"I'm okay!" The girl sang in her bright voice and stood up.

"You better not get that uniform dirty." She heard Levi call out and she just huffed whilst rolling her eyes as she stood up. "Don't roll your eyes."

"How do you even know if I did?!" She asked and stood up.

Serafina walked into the kitchen and saw her uncle wearing a blue suit at the table drinking coffee, and her brother drinking tea. They both looked up at her and had their own reactions.

Kenny's eyes widened and he gulped his hot coffee. Then a small smile graced his lips; something so rare. He thought his niece looked so cute in that uniform of hers and it made her look so mature. He still couldn't believe how grown up and beautiful his little girl had become. If their mother was still alive, she would have adored her. Levi's eyebrows knotted together and he did not look too happy. He kept his eyes on her skirt and was glaring daggers at it, if the skirt was alive, it would have been shit scared.

"Get changed, that skirt is too short." Levi ordered and Sera placed her hands on her hips. Their uncle just huffed whilst shaking his head; not this early in the morning.

"Are you crazy?! This skirt is part of the uniform and we have 2 more hours till school starts!" She exclaimed with a pout. "The skirt is short because I'm tall. But you know your trousers have to be tailored because you're so fucking short."

"Language." Kenny warned.

"Tch, your height isn't even the average for girls." Her brother rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, your height ain't even the average for girls your age either." She countered back and the older man though he was going to spit out his coffee to laugh.

"Take that back." He muttered.

"Yeah or else what? What are you gonna do? Oh, do I have to kneel down to be eye level with you, shorty?" She smirked whilst sitting across him.

"Shut up, skyscraper." He growled and she raised her hands.

"Oh, so scary." She mocked as she stuffed her mouth with pancakes. "I almost shit myself. I'm so scared."

"Both of you, shut up." Kenny stated. "God both of you give me a headache. Why do you always argue?"

"Aw, Uncle Kenny you know we love each other." She giggled. "I love that little squirt more than anything in the world." She said as she smiled at her brother and winked at him. Her brother looked down with a very small smile.

"I like you too, little sister." He mumbled.

"Does it hurt to say 'I love you' to your own sister?" She pouted cutely.

Her uncle got up, put his cup in the sink and took a brush whilst standing behind his niece.

"What hairstyle do you want today, Princess Sera?" He smiled.

"A fishtail braid please." She grinned and he nodded.

It took her uncle 10 minutes to do her hair and he smiled at his work. He had improved a lot since she was 6 years old. It would be embarrassing for her to go to school with her hair in weird hairstyles, but her father figure had learned over the years. Kenny showed her the mirror and she smiled brightly.

"Wow it looks so pretty. Uncle Kenny, you did a great job!" She exclaimed and turned to her brother. "Levi, what do you think?" Her brother looked up at her and his deadpan face didn't change.

"It looks alright." He said emotionlessly and she huffed at this; why does she even try?

The 2 siblings finished their breakfast and Levi washed the dishes and cleaned up. After just 15 minutes, they had all exited their house and Kenny stood outside his car.

"Levi, make sure you keep her out of trouble and take care of her." Their guardian stated and he nodded.

"Oh, come on, I won't get in trouble. I'm a good student!" Serafina pouted.

"No, you're a gifted student, not a well behaved one." Her brother corrected her.

"Please try to behave on your first day." Kenny said.

"Alright." She rolled her eyes.

"Stop rolling her eyes." Levi warned her.

"Stop being annoying." She argued and the older man just sighed whilst rubbing his temples.

"Have a nice first day, Princess." He said with a smile and kissed the top of her head.

"Bye, Uncle! Have a nice day at work." She sang whilst waving and he got in his car.

* * *

Levi and Sera made their way to the bus stop which was just 5 minutes away from their house. They waited for the bus and got on. Since there was no space to sit down, they had to stand up.

People kept staring at them both and some were snickering because of their obvious height difference. The young man just breathed in and exhaled through his nose in a very irritated way, whilst clicking his tongue. He tried to reach up for the strap hangers on the bus but couldn't reach them. His sister noticed this and kept her laughter in; because boy if she didn't she would have roared and never stop laughing. The young woman just held onto the straphanger he was reaching for and smirked at him trying to hold her laughter in. He just crossed his arms and had his normal stoic face on like it didn't bother him when it did.

The bus took a sharp turn and immediately, he grabbed her arm and kept hold of it. Serafina turned to him and saw him holding onto her arm with an embarrassing look on his face.

"How you holding up, down there?" She asked with quiet chuckle.

"Shut up, before I kick you." He muttered and she giggled.

They got off the bus and started walking towards their school which was a huge building. There were many female students who turned around at were swooning over her brother but gave her dirty looks. Levi turned to his sister who kept her eyes on the ground as she kept walking; when she was quiet like this, he knew something was wrong.

"What's with the face, Sera?" He asked annoyed and she turned to him.

"It's nothing." She said with a fake smile.

"You know you suck at lying. Spill it." He ordered and she scratched the back of her head nervously.

"I didn't have friends back in boarding school, even when I tried to make friends they'd mock me. I'm scared I won't be able to make friends here." She explained and he huffed with annoyance.

"For someone so intelligent, you're fucking stupid you know." He said. "You're more social than me and I have friends. You're gonna be fine here, stop worrying."

"You think so?" She asked and he nodded. "Thanks." She smiled and when he saw her smile, he blushed; her smile was like their mother's.

They walked into the school and Levi saw his friends; Erwin Smith, Hanji Zoe, Miche Zacharius, Scarlett Taylor and Aurea Solis.

Scarlett Taylor was a beautiful young woman who, like Hanji, was the life of the group. She had pale skin, crimson red straight hair up to her mid-back, a side swept fringe, round bright green eyes, a beauty spot on her left cheek, plump lips and a slim body. She 3 inches shorter than Levi's little sister.

Aurea Solis, was the cheerful girl in the group who had the biggest crush on Levi. She was cute girl at 4ft 10in, with tanned skin, deep sky blue round eyes, light freckles on her nose and cheeks and pear shaped body. The thing that amazed Sera about Aurea was her golden wavy hair and it made her stand out. Serafina knew her name meant gold sun and now she knew why.

They all turned to her and smiled when they finally saw Levi's younger sister. She grinned at them back, it had been years since she had seen them and it felt good meeting them again.

"Guys!" She exclaimed and ran over to them. "It's so good to see you again."

"Sera, look how you've grown up." Hanji said as she grabbed her hand.

"Look how our little Sera has grown!" Scarlett exclaimed whilst hugging her.

"You've become even prettier, Sera." Aurea smiled.

"Aw thanks." She smiled.

Miche leaned closer towards Sera and started sniffing her. She just blushed at this whilst looking very uncomfortable. Levi just glared at Miche but it didn't really have an effect given that the man with the weird sniffing habit was way taller.

"Still have the weird sniffing habit, eh?" She asked.

"You smell like coconut now." He stated.

"Yeah, I got out of my strawberry phrase years ago." Sera said and then turned to Erwin. "Hey, eyebrows." She grinned.

"Nice to see you again." He said.

"Can I **PLEASE** do your eyebrows?!" She pouted with sparkling eyes.

"Sera, we've tried." Scarlett stated. "He just won't do it."

"Stop being a pussy, Erwin. It doesn't hurt." She said and he shook his head.

"I like my eyebrows the way they are, Sera." He said politely.

The young woman checked her timetable and turned to her brother.

"Where is this class?" She asked whilst showing her timetable.

"Down the hall, to your right. You'll see the number on the door." He answered and she smiled at him whilst patting his hands.

"Thanks." She giggled and waved to her friends. "Bye guys!"

* * *

Serafina followed her brother's directions and instantly found her Chemistry class. She took a deep breath and opened the door. So, she walked into the classroom and found it empty and boiling. She slid the windows open so there was a nice breeze coming into the classroom and sat at the desk in the front. The young woman took out her Chemistry textbook and started reading through it.

The door knob turned and in came in 2 friends raving on about some party they went to. One boy was Reiner Braun, a 6ft man with broad shoulders and a defined facial structure, with short blonde hair and gold eyes. Behind him was Bertholdt Hoover, who was the same height as Reiner but was slender, with short black hair and dark eyes.

Reiner turned to the young woman who was sitting at the desk and knew he didn't know who she was. When she looked up, her hair danced in the wind and he gulped as his face turned a faint red. God, he found her beautiful and sexy. Her long eyelashes fluttered like butterflies as she stared at him. He felt his heart beat faster and he gulped a large lump in his throat.

"H-h-h." He stammered breathlessly, as he couldn't even say a word. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she waited for him to at least form one word. "Hey."

"Hi." She replied and her voice was like music to his ears as he smiled to himself. Of course that kinda creeped her out. Bertholdt glanced as his best friend and rolled his eyes; for god's sake.

"You must be the new girl?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, this is my first day." She said and turned to the blonde haired teen who kept smiling at himself. "Is your friend okay, he looks like he's really enjoying himself just by saying hello to me."

"Don't mind him." The dark haired teen chuckled and elbowed his friend. Reiner jolted and then walked up to her with his friend following in suit.

"Hey, my name is Reiner Braun." He smirked and she raised her eyebrow. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh I thought the only word you could say was hello." She said sassily with a smirk. "I'm Serafina, but everyone calls me Sera."

"I'm Bertholdt Hoover." The slender teenager said and she turned to him.

"I'm gonna call you Bert." She stated and he laughed nervously.

"Ummm…" He slurred and she turned to Reiner.

"And I'm gonna call you Reindeer." Sera smiled.

"Please don't." He said.

"Rudolf the red nose reindeer!" She sang whilst clapping.

"Had a very shiny nose." Bertholdt added.

"Don't sing along." He whined to his friend. "Anyway, why are you sitting in the front of the classroom. Join us at the back." She shook her head.

"I'm okay thanks." She declined politely.

The door swung open again and now people came in, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Marco, Krista, Ymir and Annie. Their loud murmurs came to a halt when they saw the new girl sitting at the front of the class.

"Guys, meet the new girl." Reiner motioned towards her and she smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you all, my name is Serafina, but you call me Sera." She introduced herself.

To her surprise, they were all so nice and welcoming of her. She really kicked it off in the first 10 minutes of meeting her. Well it got awkward until Jean opened his mouth.

"Why hello." He said in a flirtatious tone and Eren just sighed whilst face palming.

"Hi, what's your name?" She asked curiously.

"I'm Jean." He grinned. "Are you single?"

"Jean, don't ask her that, it's her first day." Eren scolded.

"Mind your own business, Jaeger. Go get yourself your own girlfriend." He countered back and then turned back to Sera. "You know, you look a lot like my next girlfriend."

The others felt so embarrassed hearing this from him and even Serafina felt a little awkward and uncomfortable with Jean attempting to flirt with her.

"You know Jean, you look exactly like the guy I turned down two seconds from now." She stated and the boys in the group, excluding the horse faced boy, starting cheering. Even Ymir placed her hands on her hips; impressive. She then turned to Mikasa with a smile.

"Mikasa, you said your surname is Ackerman, right?" She nodded at this. "That's great. You and I must be related, my surname is Ackerman too."

"You're an Ackerman as well?" Eren wondered out loud and she nodded.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and everyone turned at who was opened the door in such a manner. They saw Levi standing there and all the boys took a step back. Sera noticed this and wondered why; he wasn't at all scary. The little man walked to the others and glared at all of them.

"I want you all to be nice and be good friends with her." He said pointing at me. "If any of you boys think of flirting, I'll kill you with my bare hands, that includes you Kirschtein." Levi growled.

"Oh my god I can take of myself Levi." Sera whined loudly. "God, you're so overprotective."

"Well you are my little sister." He countered back and they all gasped; hell even Annie was shocked. Jean's face paled with fear; he just hit on Levi's sister!

"Hey you're the little one!" She exclaimed.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue with annoyance.

"I've already made friends Levi, now stop scaring them away." She pouted.

"Whatever." He mumbled and left whilst closing the door behind him

"You guys shouldn't even be scared of him." Sera said.

"Levi's the school's strongest student." Eren stated and she snorted at this.

"Is that what they really call him?" She laughed. "But he's so tiny. Today on the bus, he had to hold onto my arm because he couldn't reach the straphanger."

The others burst into laughter except for Mikasa and Annie who just smiled to themselves, looking like they were about laugh too. Sera grinned at this; boy she didn't even to try hard for these people to like her. She didn't have to prove herself as they were all very accepting and friendly to her. She was where she belonged.


End file.
